Laughter Lines
by checkerbloom
Summary: Is Kakashi too young? Or is Minato too old. Yonkaka.


**Laughter Lines**

Minato stretched languidly and groaned in satisfaction as he lazily woke up. He threw his arm across the bed, eager to capture the man lying next to him and do nothing but snuggle for the next half an hour.

If he had to decide upon his favourite time of day, he would choose first thing in the morning, when he could burrow into Kakashi's warm body and doze lightly until Naruto woke up. Then the blond bundle of energy would come bouncing into their room and leap on them with demands for breakfast. Minato would laugh and reluctantly let go of Kakashi, and Kakashi would grumble and hide his head beneath the pillow. If life was made up of nothing but mornings with Kakashi and Naruto, then Minato would be a very happy man.

Kakashi probably wouldn't.

Minato made a confused little noise when his arm came into contact with nothing but the mattress and cold, empty sheets. He was suddenly wide awake and staring at the place that Kakashi was supposed to be, and for a sickening moment he felt as though he had lost something. But then he heard the sound of Naruto's laughter dancing up from the kitchen, and the softer lilt of Kakashi's voice floating through the floorboards.

He was still slightly confused, and a little disgruntled at having his morning routine changed so abruptly. But before he could pout about the situation, Naruto shot into the room, like an orange cyclone, and pounced upon Minato with a beaming grin.

"Wake up dad!"

Minato smothered his smile into the pillow before he grabbed Naruto and squeezed him for all he was worth.

"Ahh! Let go!" Naruto's laughter was probably the best part of the morning.

"What are you doing up so early?" Minato asked as he wriggled further under the covers, pulling Naruto with him.

"Silly; it's not early!" Naruto giggled, "it's time to go, I'll be late and Iruka-sensei will get angry!"

Minato frowned and strained his neck as he tried to get a glimpse of the clock across the room.

"Kakashi said to let you sleep in," Naruto informed him, "because you're getting old and you need your sleep."

"Huh... what?" Minato blinked down at the squirming boy in his arms, "I'm not _old_!"

Naruto just laughed and tumbled off the bed, "see you later old man!"

"Oi!"

"And don't forget that Chouji's having a sleep over tonight for his birthday!"

Minato listened to the sound of Naruto galloping down the stairs and sat up. He felt oddly offended at being called old, no matter how teasing it had been. He certainly didn't feel old. But then, to Naruto, he and Kakashi were probably ancient.

Except that Kakashi was an awful lot younger than him. That thought settled uncomfortably as a slight weight in his stomach. When Minato reached old age, Kakashi would still be fairly young.

Minato shook his head forcefully and pushed himself to his feet. He hadn't managed to get Kakashi in his arms yet, the day wasn't ready to begin.

He padded swiftly down the staircase and into the kitchen, where Kakashi was draining his coffee cup.

"Morning," Minato smiled as he slinked up to Kakashi and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist from behind, "why didn't you wake me up?"

The cup clinked loudly on the kitchen worktop when Kakashi set it down, "you're usually the one who wakes me up," Kakashi replied as he twisted around to face Minato, "are you sick or something?"

"No," Minato breathed over Kakashi's cheek, "I just didn't realise the time."

"Mm," Kakashi delivered a swift kiss to Minato's lips before he slipped out of Minato's clutches, "I'm late."

"You're always late," Minato smirked.

"Well I'm later than usual because I had to wake _myself_ up," Kakashi replied with a sly smile as he pulled his mask up, "I have sentry duty, remember. I'll see you later."

Kakashi swept out of the kitchen, and it was only when the sound of the door closing echoed through the house that Minato realised that Kakashi had gone without any argument. No whining to go back to bed and make noise now that Naruto was at the Academy, no quick grope before leaving, no lingering kiss for Minato to take to the office with him. Just a chaste peck on the lips. Minato felt rather off balance; he was a little unsure of what to do with himself after having his morning so unexpectedly kicked off centre. He looked around the kitchen, half expecting Kakashi to rush back in and claim to have forgotten to proposition him while trying to get his hand into Minato's pants.

But after a handful of minutes with nothing but the ticking of the clock and the low buzzing of the refrigerator for company, Minato had to accept that Kakashi hadn't simply forgotten to grope him, he'd just decided not to.

oO0Oo

Minato stared at the window. Not out to the village, but at the faint image of his reflection within the glass. The image was looking back at him with a decidedly melancholy expression.

Why the hell hadn't Kakashi tried to seduce him in the kitchen. He probably shouldn't feel so put out about it, since he was always telling Kakashi to behave himself and get out of the house in the morning. Kakashi was habitually late for everything, but he made himself horrendously late when he tried to drag Minato back to bed once Naruto had left for the Academy. He should be glad that Kakashi had finally decided to behave for once.

But instead, Minato just felt a little hurt. As though he had been rejected in some way, even though he knew that it was ridiculous. His reflection frowned back at him from the window.

"You'll get wrinkles," a familiar voice drifted into the office from the doorway. Minato jerked his head and stared as Kakashi, surprised by the unexpected visit and a little shocked at how distracted he had become.

"Huh," his eyes widened when he realized what Kakashi had said, "I don't have wrinkles!"

He suppressed the urge to look back towards the window and scrutinise his reflection. He wasn't old enough to have wrinkles. He couldn't be.

"You will if you keep frowning like that," Kakashi said as he nudged the door closed behind him and stalked towards the desk Minato was seated behind. All thoughts of wrinkles fled from Minato's mind as he watched Kakashi's hips move with each step he took. Minato doubted that he had ever looked that good in a shinobi uniform.

He looked down at the uniform he was wearing as Kakashi reached the desk. They were wearing the same outfit, except that Kakashi wore his uniform like a second skin, moulded to his body. It was so easy to see how lithe and toned Kakashi was standing there, he looked young and graceful and in comparison Minato felt... _old_.

"I bought you lunch," Kakashi smiled down at him as he placed the bag he was holding down in front of Minato.

Minato watched as Kakashi pulled his mask down, revealing his entire smile, not just the curve of his eye. Every time Kakashi did that Minato's heart never failed to thud a little harder in his chest. He found himself smiling back, despite the small voice in the back of his mind that was pointing out exactly _how_ young Kakashi looked with his whole face bared.

Kakashi was hardly a child anymore; he hadn't been a child for a long time. But there had been a time when Minato had constantly worried about Kakashi being too young, and he was suddenly finding himself worrying about himself being too old.

"Ramen?" Minato asked hopefully as he rose to his feet to peer into the bag.

"Fruit," Kakashi replied.

Minato raised an eyebrow at the younger man, "fruit?"

Sure enough the bag was full of fruit. Fruit salad, fruit juice, an apple and a couple of bananas. Minato pulled out a banana and sneered at it, "uh... I would have preferred ramen."

He saw Kakashi roll his eyes and perch himself on the edge of the desk.

"One of the chuunin in the mission room told me that you usually skip lunch," Kakashi informed him.

"Ah," Minato dropped the banana back into the bag, "I sometimes forget. I've been kind of busy lately..."

"And when you do eat lunch," Kakashi continued, "it's ramen."

"I like ramen," Minato pouted petulantly.

"You can't live off ramen," Kakashi said, "you need to start eating healthier food."

"Hey," Minato's brow furrowed slightly, "I'm perfectly healthy."

Kakashi slid himself off the desk, "eat the fruit."

Minato frowned down at the bag before him. He liked fruit, but he liked ramen more. He didn't need to start eating healthily because he was in perfect shape.

"I told you," Kakashi said as he placed a swift kiss to Minato's cheek, "you'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that."

Minato's hand came up to press against his forehead as Kakashi walked towards the door, with all of the poise and grace of a wild cat.

He looked back down at the bag and seriously tried to remember the last time he had eaten any fruit. He had had some strawberry jam a few days ago, and he had eaten peach slices off Kakashi's chest the previous week. But it had been a long time since he had eaten five pieces of fruit a day. It had been a long time since he had bothered with eating healthily at all. He had just tucked into what was available.

Come to think of it, he hadn't done any training in... he couldn't remember how long. He used to spar with Kakashi at least twice a week, but slowly that had changed. He no longer had the time to worry about staying in shape and keeping fit because he had so many responsibilities piled on top of him.

The reason why Kakashi had left him with just a quick kiss that morning suddenly wasn't all that mysterious.

oO0Oo

He was being paranoid. Minato leant further over the bathroom sink to peer closer at his face in the mirror. He didn't have wrinkles, apart from a few laughter lines that were too faint to notice. He didn't have grey hairs, but they wouldn't be all that visible in his blond hair anyway. He might not be as muscled as he once was, but he was still perfectly fit.

He just needed Kakashi to hurry up and get home so that he could jump him. He intended to show Kakashi, and himself, exactly how fit he was. Naruto wasn't home, they could make as much noise as they liked, and he planned to make Kakashi _howl_.

But it was beginning to get dark and he was still alone in the house. He hadn't realised how lonely the place could get without Kakashi making mischief and Naruto filling the place with laughter. Kakashi had left a note for him attached to the fridge, griping about Gai and his challenges and how he would be back as soon as he had won whatever contest that Gai had cooked up for them.

Minato found himself alone in a house that was suddenly too big. One day Naruto would be grown up and his laughter would fade from the house, and it would just be Minato and Kakashi. Minato looked forward to that as much as he dreaded it, but for some reason he couldn't stop wondering what he would do if Kakashi left too. He would be old and weak eventually, and Kakashi was so much younger than he was, he could find someone else at the drop of a hat.

He forced that line of thought straight out of his head. He knew that Kakashi loved him, just as much as he loved Kakashi, so if Minato was certain that he would never leave Kakashi, then he shouldn't even contemplate that Kakashi would do that to him.

He tore his eyes away from his reflection when he heard the door open. He hurried out of the bathroom and down the stairs in time to see Kakashi wearily kick off his shoes and shuffle further into the house.

"You look exhausted," Minato observed in mild concern as he moved closer to the jounin, who stumbled into Minato and dropped his head onto Minato's chest with a tired chuckle.

"I hate Gai," he sighed, "next time... I'm just going to kill him."

Minato grinned wound his arms around Kakashi's shoulders, "what on earth have you been doing?"

"Taijutsu match," Kakashi yawned as he nuzzled into Minato like some kind of stray animal searching for warmth, "Gai refused to end it until a clear victor had been established."

"Who won?" Minato asked.

Kakashi lifted his head up and even through the mask Minato could see him pouting.

"He cheated," Kakashi murmured.

Minato bit back a smile and walked them both backwards towards the table, "hungry?"

Kakashi shook his head and sighed in exhaustion, "tired. I'm going to take a shower."

"I could run you a bath," Minato offered.

"No," Kakashi sighed again as he pulled his mask down, "shower's faster."

Minato stumbled back into the table when Kakashi kissed him. He hadn't been expecting it, but as soon as he felt Kakashi's lips touch his own he sighed appreciatively and kissed back. This was what he had wanted, what had been missing in the morning, what he had been thinking about all day. He had been afraid that Kakashi didn't want to kiss him anymore, which was absurd, he didn't know what he had been thinking in the first place.

Kakashi was kissing him slowly, almost languidly, but the movement of his tongue was just a faint caress and Minato could practically taste his exhaustion on his lips.

"I thought you were tired," Minato smiled affectionately against Kakashi's lips.

"Nnn... never too tired for this," Kakashi replied quietly.

"Come on," Minato took the younger man by the shoulders and turned him in the direction of the staircase, "take a shower and then I'll make you something to eat."

Kakashi released a protesting groan, but he began weaving towards the stairs without any further protest. Minato watched him amble to the top of the stairs before he turned towards the kitchen to make some tea.

There was a banana on the worktop. Minato narrowed his eyes at it before he snatched it up and began to peel away the skin as he waited for the kettle to boil. Above him he could hear the sound of the shower running, and he hastily shoved the banana into his mouth and chewed around the vision of a naked Kakashi standing beneath the spray of water.

He poured the tea and glanced up towards the ceiling when the sound of running water ceased. He could hear footsteps over the floorboards, sounding far more steady than they had before. He thought about the droplets of water sliding down Kakashi's skin and leaving wet footprints on the floor. He was out of the kitchen and halfway up the stairs before he even knew he had moved.

When he reached the door to their bedroom Kakashi was in the process of dropping the towel around his waist, letting it pool on the floor. For a moment, all of that beautiful bare skin was deliciously on display. Kakashi crawled across the bed on all fours, making Minato's mouth run dry at the sight, before he slipped beneath the covers and curled up around a pillow.

There was a part of Minato that wanted to be disappointed, because that certain part desperately wanted to rip back the covers and ravish Kakashi right where he was lying. But the rest of him was so incredibly fond of Kakashi at that moment and all Minato could do was smile and quietly pull the door closed.

oO0Oo

He had eaten another banana, two apples and half a bunch of grapes when he noticed how late it was. The house was still eerily quiet without Naruto, and even so late, when Naruto would usually be fast asleep, Minato would always have Kakashi sprawled lazily across the couch, or scribbling reports at the table, or nibbling Minato's neck while he was trying to do paperwork. He had been able to finish his paperwork in peace, with no annoying, gorgeous, infuriating geniuses to distract him with skilled fingers and soft lips.

But with Kakashi just upstairs, somehow it didn't seem as lonely as it did before. As though Kakashi's mere presence was a blanket over Minato's existence, keeping him warm.

Minato pushed the rest of the paperwork aside and yawned loudly. There was a bed with a beautiful naked man upstairs that was calling to him, so he turned out the lights and silently padded up the stairs.

Kakashi was still fast asleep when Minato entered the room. His hair was a streak of moonlight over the pillow. Minato tugged his shirt over his head and dropped it near to the towel still heaped on the floor. Kakashi's skin looked so pale that he might have been a ghost. Minato held his breath when his knee touched the mattress, and cautiously reached out to touch the smooth skin of Kakashi's shoulder, as though to make sure that he was really there, not just some apparition that had appeared in the night.

Kakashi's flesh was warm and solid under Minato's palm, and he released his breath in one long puff when he realised how strange he was acting. But Kakashi always looked ethereal in the moonlight, as though he had been carved out of marble and had been crafted so beautifully that the gods had brought him to life.

Minato slid himself out of his pants until he was just as naked as Kakashi was under the covers, and slid into bed. He couldn't sleep naked with Kakashi when Naruto was around, the boy had a habit of running in and pouncing on them while they were in bed. But Naruto was at his friend's house, so if Minato wanted to tangle himself around Kakashi when he was blissfully naked, then he could.

Kakashi was facing away from him, lying on his side and stretched across the bed in a pose that was half provocative, half adorable. Minato nestled himself against Kakashi's back and draped his arm over the sleeping jounin.

"Mm," Kakashi made a sleepy sound and seemed to wriggle backwards into Minato, until they were pressed so closely together that Minato thought he could feel Kakashi's heartbeat.

Pressed up against him so intimately Minato could feel exactly how toned he was, how his skin was like warm velvet over firm muscles, and he suddenly remembered looking down at himself back in his office and being unable to remember the last time he had trained at all. His own body was nowhere near as trim and compact as Kakashi's, nowhere near as lean as it was years ago, when he and Kakashi had first become lovers.

He hadn't noticed. He wondered if Kakashi had.

oO0Oo

Minato woke up to the smell of Kakashi. He woke up with a very naked Kakashi in his arms, plastered against him, as though they had melted together during the night. He woke up to the soft sound of Kakashi _breathing_ and he tightened his arm around the younger man and tried to pull him closer.

There was sunlight streaming in through the gap in the curtains, making Kakashi's skin glow. Minato brushed his lips against the soft skin at the back of Kakashi's neck and just smiled.

After a moment he remembered Naruto, and the anarchy that would no doubt occur if the boy ran in and wriggled between them while they were both as naked as they day they were born. But after another moment Minato remembered that Naruto was at his friend's house, and a wickedly gleeful grin broke out across Minato's face. He trailed his fingertips over Kakashi's abdomen, mapping out the deliciously tight definition he could feel there, when he fell still.

It had been rather a while since his own stomach had felt like that.

In one sudden rush he recalled his train of thought the previous night. He remembered how Naruto had told him that Kakashi said that he was getting old, and how Kakashi brought him fruit because he wasn't eating healthy enough. He thought about the laughter lines he had found on his face after searching for them in the mirror, and he careful lifted his arm from around Kakashi so that he could prop himself up on his elbow and gaze into Kakashi's sleeping face.

Kakashi could be called beautiful, except that he would slice anyone who called him that to ribbons. When he was asleep he looked incredibly innocent, and frighteningly delicate despite all that Minato knew he was capable of. More than anything though, he looked young. Younger than he really was maybe, but it only demonstrated how much older than him Minato was.

Minato eased himself into a sitting position and watched Kakashi squirm in his sleep, searching for the body heat that was suddenly taken away. Minato twisted around and placed his bare feet on the floorboards.

If he was being honest with himself he could admit that he was being slightly insecure. But it wasn't just the thought of Kakashi that suddenly made him want to be the shinobi he used to be, it was the fact that he was the Hokage, the entire village was his responsibility, he was supposed to protect Konoha with his life if he had to. But somewhere along the line he had become lost in the bureaucracy and administration and forgotten that even the Hokage is first and foremost a shinobi.

He cast one long, lingering look at the perfect example of a shinobi on the bed behind him, and decided that the first thing he was going to do once he had had breakfast, was drag Kakashi to the training grounds and spar with him. But first he was going to eat some more fruit.

He stretched his arms above his head and hissed in pleasure as his joints popped. He heard Kakashi sleepily mumble something that sounded suspiciously like "eggplant", and decided that he may as well start as he meant to go on.

With a slight yawn Minato dropped to his knees and placed his hands flat upon the floor, before straightening his back and lowering himself into the first press up he had done in... a while.

After the first fifty he started to wonder what the point was. He wasn't getting tired, in fact, he felt like he could carry on for hours. All he felt was bored.

He stopped when he felt eyes on him, and turned his head to meet Kakashi's gaze from where the jounin was sprawled across the bed, peering over the edge of the mattress and watching him with rapt eyes and a blank expression.

"Kakashi?"

He wondered for a moment if Kakashi was still asleep, when the silver haired man leapt off the bed.

Minato found himself on his back, pinned to the floor, with a gloriously naked and impressively erect Kakashi straddling his waist and leaning over him.

"You..." Kakashi breathed over his cheek, moving to brush his lips temptingly over Minato's, "are a dangerously sexy man."

Minato's eyes widened in shock, before Kakashi crushed their lips together and thrust his tongue hungrily into Minato's mouth.

Minato moaned softly when Kakashi rolled his hips and dragged his erection over Minato's stomach. Kakashi's hands were burning paths across his chest, stealing all of the air from his lungs. Minato's palms smoothed over Kakashi's thighs, until he was grasping his hips and pressing the younger man back onto his own hardening erection.

Kakashi broke the kiss with a harsh gasp and rocked back, so that Minato's cock was sliding between Kakashi's buttocks.

Minato's hips bucked up off the floor, as far as they could go with Kakashi's weight pinning him down. He was melting on the inside, becoming weak and hot, gasping for breath as Kakashi looked at him and devoured him with his mismatched eyes.

Kakashi pitched forwards suddenly, his hands landing on the floor on either side of Minato's head, so that he could bring their faces closer together.

"I love you Minato," Kakashi whispered. Minato felt something almost painful swelling in his chest, but before he could reply Kakashi was sliding down his body, leaving a burning hot line where his tongue trailed over his flesh.

"Uh..." Minato arched his back when Kakashi captured a nipple between his teeth and pulled, biting hard enough for the sensation to be just on the pleasurable side of pain. Minato slid his hand over Kakashi's ass and ground the two of them together.

Kakashi mewled and soothed Minato's nipple with a swipe of his tongue.

"God," Kakashi gasped and crawled back up Minato's body, all liquid grace, "you're beautiful."

Minato heard another groan escape his throat, but what he wanted to say was that it was _Kakashi_ who was beautiful, Kakashi who made him feel like he was dying and being born at the same time. He loved Kakashi, so much that it hurt a little sometimes.

Kakashi leant forwards, reaching towards the night stand beside the bed and moving further up Minato's body. His erection was hot against Minato's chest. The blond dragged his eyes down Kakashi's body and grasped Kakashi's ass as he pulled him further up, until his erection was close enough for Minato to lick.

"Nngh," Kakashi shuddered above him, fumbling in the drawer of the night stand. His cock twitched against Minato's lips, so he swiped his tongue out again and sucked the head into his mouth.

Kakashi's gasp turned into a ragged cry as his pushed his hips forwards and pressed his cock further into Minato's mouth. Minato hummed around Kakashi, feeling his own erection throb desperately as the first taste of pre-come to hit his tongue.

"Oh god, w-wait," Kakashi edged backwards, sliding out of Minato's mouth. His face was blushing the exact same shade of pink that his cock had turned to. His chest was heaving. Minato slid his hands upwards, over Kakashi's sides and across his chest, until he could feel Kakashi's heart pounding beneath his palm.

Minato was vaguely aware of the sound of the lube bottle being opened, and he hissed when he felt some of the cool gel drip onto his chest, in sharp contrast with the heat captured beneath his skin.

Kakashi slid further down Minato's body, until Minato couldn't reach him any more. All he could do was watch as one of Kakashi's hands wrapped around his erection, slick fingers coated him in lube and slid down his cock in one erotically slow movement, then up again, from root to tip.

Kakashi's other hand disappeared behind his back. Minato blinked once and let out a harsh moan as Kakashi slid one of his slick fingers into his own puckered entrance. Minato swallowed and rose up on his elbows so that he could watch Kakashi stretch himself, while slowly coating Minato's cock.

"Oh fuck..." Minato thrust upwards into Kakashi's hand, enjoying the freedom he had without Kakashi pinning him down, but at the same time missing the weight of Kakashi straddling his hips.

Kakashi's eyes screwed shut, and he bit his lip while he fingered himself. Minato's balls tightened from watching Kakashi, and before he could come in Kakashi's hand he reached up and fisted his hand in his wild, silver locks to yank him down into a kiss.

Kakashi whimpered around Minato's tongue, quivering as his fingers loosened around Minato's cock. Minato couldn't breath, but he needed to kiss Kakashi more than he needed oxygen. He needed to get across just how much he absolutely adored the man.

Kakashi's hands were on his shoulders, clasping hard enough to bruise. Minato caught Kakashi's lower lip between his teeth and tugged as the younger man used Minato's shoulders for leverage to drag himself forwards and position himself over Minato's erection.

The hand that was tangled in Kakashi's hair slipped around to cup his face. Minato rubbed his thumb over the bottom of the scar bisecting Kakashi's eye, and took a moment to catch his breath.

"I love you Kakashi," Minato breathed. Kakashi groaned in response and lowered himself slowly onto Minato.

Minato wasn't given the chance to properly catch his breath. Kakashi was panting as he pierced himself upon Minato, lowering himself until he was seated within the cradle of Minato's hips and shaking almost imperceptibly.

Minato fell back onto the floor, unable to keep himself propped up on his elbows with so much shattering pressure wrapped around his erection. Kakashi cried out at the sudden movement, his hands losing their hold on Minato's shoulders and falling to his chest, pale fingers splaying out over Minato's skin and pressing him further into the floor.

He wanted so desperately to snap his hips up, to dig further into the tight heat of Kakashi's body. He was reeling, unable to breathe, or speak, every atom in his body concentrating on _not_ bucking his hips. He was shaking with need, aching to move, breathless at the heat and the pressure gripping him so tightly.

Kakashi opened his eyes, both of them unfocused and dazed, and rocked himself upon Minato's cock.

"Ugh..." Minato's hands gripped Kakashi's hips as he thrust upwards, blindly seeking release. Kakashi hissed, but by now Minato knew the difference between the sound of pain and the sound of pleasure, so he surged his hips up again and heard Kakashi moan his name loud enough to shake the dust off the top of the book shelf.

Kakashi raised himself up on his knees and dug his fingers into Minato's chest, before he came crashing back down, sending shockwaves of pleasure through Minato, ripping a cry from his lips.

Kakashi's gasps were getting louder, more urgent as he moved faster over Minato. The entire room could have caught fire at that moment but nothing would persuade Minato to stop thrusting upwards to meet Kakashi as he came down. Minato moved his hand from Kakashi's hip and took hold of Kakashi's cock, bouncing with each downwards movement the younger man made as he fucked himself on Minato's erection with even more ferocity.

Minato only had to stroke him once, before Kakashi let out a cry that could probably be heard throughout Konoha, and came in pulsing bursts over Minato's chest.

Minato's entire body clenched, Kakashi tightened impossibly around him, and Minato threw his head back and howled as he came long and hard inside Kakashi.

Every bone in his body vanished, leaving him limp and weak and utterly content as Kakashi collapsed on him. Minato was still twitching with aftershocks, tiny tremors of pleasure shooting through him like lightning bolts. He closed his eyes and caught his breath, perfectly content to lie beneath Kakashi all day.

"Muh..." Kakashi nuzzled into his neck, heavy on top of Minato, but he didn't care, because it was a comforting weight.

"How can you be so gorgeous?" Kakashi asked breathlessly, "it's obscene."

Minato chuckled weakly, "heh, 'm not too old?"

"Nnn..." Kakashi scraped his teeth over Minato's neck, heaving puffs of hot breath over Minato's skin, "old? Don't be ridiculous..."

Minato smiled, surprised at how relieved he was to hear that, "pretty unfit though," he admitted, "for a shinobi."

"Ch... you run around after Naruto all day," Kakashi mumbled, "you're the fittest Shinobi in the country."

"Just the country?" Minato asked.

He could feel Kakashi grin against his neck, "wouldn't want to inflate your ego. You're already wonderful; stop fishing for compliments."

Minato managed to lift his arms and wrap them around Kakashi, "_you're_ wonderful. Brilliant, sexy, amazing, beautiful..."

Kakashi bit him where his neck curved into his shoulder, "beautiful? What am I? A woman?"

"No," Minato sighed happily, "you're mine."

Kakashi found the energy to snuggle into Minato, as though he wanted to merge the two of them into a single being.

"Mm... hey. Not that the sight of you doing press ups naked isn't a real turn on and all..." Kakashi sighed, "but next time, just wake me up in the normal way, okay?"

"Normal way?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, you kiss the back of my neck and whisper 'good morning' to me," Kakashi breathed, "it's my favourite part of the day."

_End._


End file.
